The one with goodbye
by AthenaStrawberry07
Summary: After a fight with Ross, Rachel finds herself at the bar and where she finds Chandler, who tells her that he just had an argument with Monica. Summary sucks, story is better. Just review please!
1. Chapter 1

**First of all, I want to ask everyone whomever may read this story, do you happen to know how to write a successful fanfict? If so, don't hesitate to message me with tips. I know I have yet to finish a story that wasn't a oneshot, but I always end up losing interest in whatever I'm writing. So please help.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own friends, I wish though. Nor do I own these awesome characters!**

 **Plot: Rachel just broke up with Ross for the millionth time because of having the same argument over and over again, while Monica and Chandler broke up (though I'm not sure why), a trip to the bar has some unexpected twists (though the readers probably will be expecting this.) All friends are included. Please read and review!**

* * *

Rachel pulled at her hair in frustration. "I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you again!" She paced around, then started biting her finger nail. "Nothing ever happened between me and Mark! You should know that!"

Ross glared at her. "Oh, really?! I know how he was staring at you! He's in love with you and probably has been since he first saw you!"

"I.. I can't do this again.." she said after a moment of silence. She grabbed her jacket from the coat rack, quickly slipping it on. "I.. we can talk more when I have calmed down a bit.." she stormed out of the apartment.

After walking around for a bit, she found herself walking into the bar. She ordered a vodka, then once the bartender handed her the drink, she started drinking, trying to ease her pain. She glanced around the room, until her eyes landed on a familiar figure sitting in the corner by himself. She grabbed her drink, then walked over to join him. "Hey, this seat taken?" She asked sitting down.

Chandler glanced at her. "Now it is," he grinned, then went back to drinking.

An awkward silence passed between them, until she decided to break it. "So why are you here?" She asked curiously. "And how long have you been here?" She took another drink.

He shrug. "Had a fight with Monica," he answered. "So I've been here for the past hour. What about you?"

She sighed. "I just had the same argument with Ross that we've had for what seems like forever."

He sighed. "He still thinks Mark wants to sleep with you?" He rolled his eyes, then went back to drinking.

They talked for the next hour in a half. "Let's head back to the apartment now," Chandler suggested, staggering to his feet. He helped her up.

She stood up, nearly falling. She grabbed his hand for support, but slipped down anyways jerking him down on top of her. "I'm so sorry," Rachel laughed.

Chandler chuckled. "Its alright."

They stayed like that for another few minutes, until Rachel reached up and pressed her lips to his. "Rach-" he protested, kissing her back.

* * *

Rachel woke up the next morning, her head throbbing in pain. "Ow!" She cried out. She slowly sat up. She glanced around realizing that she wasn't in her own room. She wanted to scream. Why was she here? She slowly stood up and put her clothes on in a hurry. She walked out of the room.

Chandler was in the living room pacing around.

She walked towards him. "Chandler?" She called out softly. "What just happened?" She asked, grabbing his arm to stop him from pacing. "Did we..?"

Chandler couldn't even meet her gaze, so he just glanced down at the floor. "Um.. I think so.. I am so sorry.."

She took a deep breath. "Sorry for what? It was both of our mistake." She said, then sat down in the barcalounger, biting her nail nervously. "Let's just pretend this never happened," she suggested.

He nodded. "That's a good idea. But what are we going to tell the others when they ask why we are acting weird when we're together?"

Rachel thought a moment. "We act normal around each other, I think we can do that!" She suggested.

Then the door opened and Ross walked in, followed by the others.

"Rach, you're up early," Monica spoke up. Then she walked over to Chandler. "About yesterday, I am so sorry about our argument." She said, wrapping an arm around him.

Chandler shrug. "Its alright." He said, hugging her back. "I am totally over it." When Monica wasn't looking, he exchanged a glance with Rachel. "Come on, Mon. Let's head home now."

Phoebe and Joey had been silently listening to them, when Phoebe spoke up. "So Rach, what's going on between you and Chandler? There's kind of a tension ora in here before we all came in."

Rachel just laughed nervously. "What? Nothing is going on between me and Chandler! He's just my confidante." She said, hoping they bought her story. She glanced over at Chandler.

Monica was smiling. "Well, he is a great listener!" She confirmed. "Come on, Chandler. Bye, guys!" She took him by the hand, then led him out of the apartment.

Rachel just bit her lower lip. No one could find out what they had done. Ever. "So, Ross, did you come to apologize to me?" She asked, crossing her arms.

Ross glanced at her. "Apologize to you? I know I get jealous over you and Mark, and then slept with that girl, but I have nothing to apologize for. We were on a break!" He turned away, and stormed off.

"You alright, Rach?" Joey asked, sitting down in the barcalounger.

Rachel nodded. "I'm okay," she answered.

Phoebe was staring at her. "What happened between you and Chandler? I'm not buying that story you told us."

She started to say something, but thought better of it. "Okay, fine. What I'm about to say stays in this room, got it!" She sighed when they both nodded, then took a deep breath. "Okay, then. I had a fight with Ross, right? After that I went to the bar where I ran into Chandler, apparently he had an argument with Monica." She paused. "Then I kind of may have slept with him.."

"What?!" Phoebe and Joey asked at the same time.

Rachel glanced at the floor. "Ross and Monica do not know about this, so shush and don't tell them!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: I kind of like the general idea for this story, but I want to know what y'all think of it. And please PM me any tips that you think I should know or need to work on. Comment, follow, favorite, or all three.**

 **Tall, out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own friends or its awesome characters. But I really wish that I did. Annnnnd. like I said on the earlier chapter, please PM me any tips for a successful fanfiction. I would like to thank my reviewer for chapter one and to say, I'm not really brave, so I'm hoping that a bunch of Mondler fans and R &R fans don't come and cuss me out for doing this. Anyways, I give you the next chapter, enjoy!**

 **And to the guest reviewer, I knew people would fuss about what I am doing here. I may have to switch things up in chapter 1 a little bit. I didn't want the chapter to be longer than it needed to be here.**

 **Let me just clear some things up here. Rachel and Ross are.. as Ross puts it: "On a break." And her and Chandler were both drunk. I don't think they would cheat if they were sober. But when you are drunk you do stupid things. And I couldn't write out paragraphs and paragraphs of them having remorse over their one drunken mistake, because that would have been so boring. So that's why I got them wanting to keep their affair a secret.**

* * *

Rachel didn't want to follow Ross home, so sometimes it wasn't worth being his roommate. She wondered who she could stay with for awhile. Phoebe only had one room now, she couldn't stay with Monica because it might be weird being around Chandler with her there, she would just go ask Joey if she could stay with him for a while. She walked into the familiar apartment building, then walked up the steps. She paused in front of apartment 19, raising her fist up and knocking on the door. She could hear faint noises inside, so she waited patiently for the door to open.

Joey opened it a moment later. "Rach?" He asked surprised. "What are you doing here?" He asked, signaling for her to come in, then he closed the door back.

She sighed. "I'm sorry. I can't live with Ross right now because of our argument, so can I stay with you for a while?" She asked curiously.

He nodded, then pulled her into a hug. "Sure. Of course, any time."

She pulled away. "Thank you." She said then walked to the other bedroom that currently wasn't being used. She tossed her purse down, then laid on the bed, feeling suddenly tired.

* * *

It had been a few days later. Rachel was settled in her new room. She decided that she wanted to spend time with her friends now, and walked across the hall to Apartment 20. When she walked in, Monica was hovering over the stove.

"Hey, Mon." She greeted. "Where's everyone else?"

Monica didn't answer at first, she wasn't cooking like Rachel had origninally thought, she was cleaning. "Hi, Rach. Pheebs is coming over later, and the guys have a knicks game today." She answered, turned around to face her friend. "So we just thought that we would hang out."

Rachel nodded in understanding. "That sounds pretty good." She walked over to the couch as the door opened.

Phoebe walked in, then hung her jacket up. "Hey you two!" She greeted. She walked over to Rachel, then sat beside her. "So?" She whispered. "Have you told Mon?"

Rachel looked confused at first, then pulled away irritated. "Of course not! Why would I? I just slept with her boyfriend!" She said, keeping her voice low. "That would get me and Chandler both in trouble!"

Phoebe nodded in understanding. "Got it." She dug threw her purse as if she was looking for something.

Rachel leaned back against the couch to wait. She had to get over her awkwardness of being around Chandler so no one else would figure out what they had done. But first, she had to wait to they came back from the came. She tapped her foot against the floor.

* * *

Rachel had enjoyed girls' day. She glanced towards the door when it swung open. Ross was leading them, followed by Joey. She wondered where Chandler was, but she was afraid to ask, that might raise suspension. She shook her head when she saw him walk in. She stood up, then walked over to them. "Hey Joey." She greeted. "Chandler, I need to talk to you." She whispered.

Ross was glaring at her. "Hello? I'm here too!"

She smirked. "I know." She grabbed Chandler's arm, then led him across the hall, shutting the door behind them. "We should talk," she whispered. "I know its been a few days since you know, but for some reason, I just can't stop thinking about it. And then I feel all uncomfortable being around you when the others are in the room."

Chandler glanced at her in understanding. He wrapped his arms around her, then pulled her in for a hug. "I know," he whispered back. "Shh, its okay."

She pulled back. "But you have a girlfriend, just like I have.. a Ross.." She said, causing them both to chuckle.

He kissed her forehead. "I know. And they will never find out about this- about us- about what we did."

She smiled, then wrapped her arms around his neck. "Good," she smiled, then gave him one last hug, before they decided to rejoin the others before anyone asked any questions.

* * *

A few weeks had passed since they talked about what had happened. Rachel was at Monica and Chandler's, sitting in the window and glancing out. She was watching Ross's apartment, and wondered if he had calmed down enough to talk about what was going on between them. She stood up, then made her way out of the apartment. She walked across the street, then went up to Ross's floor, then paused in front of his door. She raised her fist up, then gave three soft knocks.

Ross opened it a few moments later. "Hey, Rach," he said calmly, then moved to the side to let her in.

Rachel took a seat on the couch, then waited for him to join her. "I was kind of hoping that we could talk. No arguing, just talk like adults." She said.

Ross smiled at that. "We can do that."

She took a deep breath. "Good. So, um.. listen.. this is really hard for me to say.." She started. "But maybe you were right. Maybe you had a reason to sleep with that girl at the bar, because I did suggest we take a break.. from us."

He nodded in understanding. "But that doesn't justify me sleeping with someone else so soon after. And about Mark, I trust you. If you say nothing will happen between the two of you, I believe you." He wrapped his arms around her neck, then pulled her in for a hug.

They had actually both admitted their mistakes to each other, but there was one more mistake that she could not bring herself to tell him about. Yah sure, she wasn't with Ross at the time, but Chandler was still with Monica during that time. And if she had told Ross, then he would probably tell Monica.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is Chapter 2. I am trying to switch the direction this story is going. But like the 2nd reviewer said, this is making it out like Chandler is one to cheat on Monica, and I don't like that. I don't want him to be labeled as a 'cheater' because I know he wouldn't do that. He loves Monica and I am a Mondler fanatic. I should probably do a chapter in his point of view to see how he's feeling about this secret. But my intention was not to make him look like a cheater, I promise. And Ross and Rachel were not together in the first chapter, they were broken up already.**

 **Please, please, review. I don't like flames, but constructive criticism is appreciated. Keep that in mind. Oh, and please shoot me a PM if you can think of tips of what I can work on to improve my fanfiction skills.**

 **Tall, out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I really love the idea for this story no matter what anyone else may say about it. This will be Chapter 3. Oh, and I do not own friends, wish I did though. Thanks to the guest reviewer for clearing things up. And also thanks to the other reviewers. But truthfully, I have no idea where this story is going, but I hope you continue to review! Oh, and if you have any ideas for this story, or any other that I have written, please PM or comment an idea or something.**

* * *

Rachel woke up with Ross beside her. She smiled, the pulled the covers closer around her body. She walked slowly towards the closet, getting out some nice clothes, then went to take a shower.

After her shower, she pulled herself a cup of coffee, then sat down at the table to drink it. She had just finished it when she saw Ross coming out of the bedroom. She smiled at him. "Hey."

"Hi." He greeted, then went to pour him some coffee. "I have a class to teach in an hour, so you going to be okay?" He asked, reaching over and giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

She had kissed back. "Yah, I'll be fine. I will just go hang out with Mon in a bit." She said, then poured another cup of coffee, and started drinking it.

* * *

After Ross left, she immediately went to spend time with Monica and Phoebe, while Chandler and Joey did guy stuff she guessed. She was sitting on the couch, flipping through a magazine.

Monica was cooking something, like she almost always was. She stirred whatever was in the pan.

Phoebe glanced over at Monica. "Mon, what's up? Your stirring that pan like your mad at it," she noted. "Did something happen? Want to talk about it?"

Monica glanced over towards them. "I don't know," she confessed, then walked over to sit on the couch with them. "It just seems that Chandler has been kind of distancing himself from me, you know?" She sighed, then glanced at her hands.

Rachel sighed, nodding absentmindedly. "I'm sure it's nothing," she said.

Phoebe nodded in agreement. "He loves you, Mon, just remember that," she said, exchanging a glance with Rachel.

Monica nodded. "You guys are right." She smiled, then went back to the pot on the stove.

Rachel bit her bottom lip nervously. "Thanks, Pheebs. For not saying anything," she whispered softly. She glanced over at Monica who was still stirring whatever was in the pot.

* * *

After eating the soup that Monica had made, Rachel decided to go back to her and Ross's apartment to wait. When she walked in, Ross was already home and sitting on the couch. She walked over to sit with him. "Hey there. Finished teaching?" She asked.

Ross nodded. "Yah," he kissed her. "I thought about finding the guys and hanging out with them."

Rachel nodded. "That would be good," she smiled. She watched him stand up and walk out the door, then she sighed. What if Ross and Monica found out what happened? She shook her head. What was she worried about? Her and Ross weren't together at the time. But how would Monica feel knowing what Chandler did? They were still together at the time, just had an argument. She took a deep shaky breath, then stood up and paced around the apartment. She didn't want him to get in trouble. Maybe, just maybe, the truth would not come out.

* * *

It had been a few days later. Rachel was over at Monica's with the gang. They were sitting in the living room telling jokes and laughing. She loved these moments together.

 _It just seems that Chandler has been kind of distancing himself from me.._ Monica's words flashed through her mind from a few days ago. She glanced over at Chandler, who was sitting by himself glancing out the window. Monica was talking to Ross, while Phoebe laughed at something that Joey said. She sighed, then slowly stood up and walked over to him. "Why aren't you over there with Mon?"

Chandler glanced at her, then back out the window. "I don't know," he answered after a moment of silence. "Its just.. I can't keep lying to her.." he whispered so no one else would hear their conversation.

She sighed. "I know. But if you told her, would she be able to forgive you?" She asked.

He shrug. "You think I haven't thought of that? But what else can I do?"

She fell silent not knowing what else to say to that. "Right. What else can you do? But know what? She is surely going to know that something is wrong if you don't keep distancing yourself from her." She stood up, then walked back to where the others were.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm sorry its so short, but believe me, this chapter needed to be here, though I'm not sure why yet. The truth is coming up, promise. Oh, and next chapter is from Chandler's POV. Anyways, review, follow, favorite, or do all three if you haven't yet. Toodles!**

 **Tall, out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Heya guys. I hope y'all are enjoying this story so far. I'm not planning on making it too long of a story, so please just bare with me here. And once again, I have no idea where this story is going. Its like when you get into a car and just drive around without a clear destination. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **I listened to two songs while writing this chapter and you can listen to them if you want to:**

 **Saliva-Always**

 **Gary Allen-All I had going is gone**

 **Enjoy chapter 4!**

* * *

 _"She is going to know something's wrong if you keep distancing yourself from her,"_ Rachel's words kept flashing through his mind. He glanced around the dark room, forgetting where he was for a moment.

Monica who was curled up beside him, opened her eyes a slit. "Chandler?" She asked softly. "Something wrong?" She sat up to glance at him and waited for him to speak.

He shook his head. "Nothing's wrong, I just need some air. You get back to sleep," he leaned over to give her a quick kiss, before getting up and walking out of the room. He slipped his jacket on, then walked out of the apartment. He leaned against the wall for a moment, before walking out of the building. There was nothing like cool crisp air to clear someone's mind.

He had unconsciously walked to Central Park, and sat down on a bench. What was he suppose to do now? He rubbed his head nervously. What if Monica found out he had slept with Rachel from someone else. She would be devastated. He didn't even care that her and Ross would probably kill him for this.

He had sat in this one spot until dawn started lighting up the sky. He had to tell her. The truth would eventually come out, so he might as well get it over with. He stood up, then headed back towards the apartment.

When he walked in, Monica was awake and making breakfast. "Hey there, sweetie." She smiled.

He didn't say anything as he took his jacket off and hung it back up. He fiddled with his hands nervously, not daring to look at her.

She walked over to him. "Chandler?" She asked. "You alright? Your not looking so good right now." She led him over to the couch, then sat down beside him. "Tell me what's wrong."

Then the door opened and the others walked in to join them. "Hey guys," Ross greeted, wrapping an arm around Rachel's shoulder.

Joey sat down on Chandler's other side. "What's up, man?" He asked, glancing from him to Monica, then back again.

Monica shrug. "He won't tell me. Your his friend, so maybe he'll tell you whatever is wrong." She glanced at the others. "You guys want to grab some coffee or something?" She asked. Once the others agreed, they walked out of the apartment.

Chandler took a deep breath. "I did something incredibly stupid," he said softly. "A few weeks ago I had an argument with Monica. I don't even remember what the argument was about now. So I stormed off and went straight to the stupid bar over a stupid argument. What if we were married and had an argument?" He shook his head. "That wasn't the worse part. I got drunk, as did Rachel who had just had an argument with Ross, and.." he paused for a moment. "I ended up sleeping with her. Now if I tell Mon, she's going to be devastated."

Joey was just listening in silence. "Rachel actually told me what happened the next day after you guys left." He confessed. "But look, man, I promise I won't say a word to her until your ready."

Chandler sighed. "I'm ready now, its just... i don't know how to tell her.." He glanced at his hands nervously. "How do you tell someone that you slept with someone else?"

Joey thought a moment. "If your ready, then you're just going to have to say it. Sure she'll probably be mad to start with, but I'm sure she will end up forgiving you because you two belong together."

* * *

After his talk with Joey, Chandler decided he needed to just tell her. But how would she react? How angry would it make her? It didn't matter, because he deserved it. He paced the apartment until the door opened and Monica came in. "You alright now?" She asked, walked over to him.

Chandler shook his head. "No, I'm not. Mon, I really need to talk to you."

She nodded. "Alright." She walked over to the couch, and motioned for him to sit next to her. "You can tell me anything," she said softly.

He slowly sat down beside her, then fiddled with his hands. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again. "Mon.."

She took a breath. "Just say it," she said in understanding. "Nothing can be this hard, unless.." she pulled back to glanced at him. "Is it bad news? Are we breaking up?"

He flinched at the words 'Breaking up,' then shook himself. "No, no, nothing like that. A few weeks ago, after we had that big argument, I went to a bar and got drunk," he started. He was glancing at the floor so he wouldn't have to look at her. "And then, I.."

She wondered what was so hard for him to say it, but then something dawned on her, that made her heart start racing. Why else would he be telling her this? She shook her head, then stared in the distance. "Who was she?" She asked, then when he didn't answer, she repeated louder this time. "Who was she?"

He swallowed nervously. "You have to know that I was drunk and I would never do anything to hurt you. It was a mistake, I promise you that."

She glanced at him. "Well, who was she?" She repeated. "Do I know her?"

He buried his face in his hands. He knew that he was about to lose her. The one good thing he had going for him.

"Who was she?" She repeated, louder this time so that she was sure he had heard her.

He whispered the name but there was no mistaking what he had said. "Rachel."

"Rachel?!" She stood up, then went to pacing. "This why you have distanced yourself from me?" She asked, crossing her arms. She covered her mouth. "It is, isn't it?"

He shook his head. "Mon.."

"What?!" She snapped. "You going to tell me that its over between us and that you want to go back to Rachel?"

"What? No!" He insisted, glancing at her. "I love you, Mon, and only you."

She shook her head. "I.. I need to think.." she grabbed her jacket, then walked out of the apartment.

He watched her leave, then once again buried his face in his hands. Had he lost her forever? Of course he had. He had screwed up big time. He slid off the couch until he was sitting in the floor, then pulled his knees up to his chest and rocked himself.

* * *

 **Author's Note: There ya go! Chandler's pov, and the truth! I hope this chapter was satisfactory for y'all. And as always, review, follow, favorite or all three if you haven't done so yet.**

 **Tall, out!**


	5. A little note

**Just a little note:**

 **I don't normally respond to comments on my stories, but I will this one time. This is all dedicated to the recent Anonymous reviewer.**

 **Allow me to start here, I am NOT a 15 year old. I am OLDER than that, but I won't give you the satisfactory of knowing how old I really am. But I was taught better than to respond on the internet and call someone names when they have no idea my real life story. Oh, and what am I suppose to say they put soda or something into the vodka that they had just ordered? No! That is something that's too much to write out in a FANFIC.**

 **Secondly, I have NEVER read any Harmony or whatever fanfics, so I have no idea what they are about or anything like that. Look, I am just not good with the details of the story. I suck at detail and descriptions, but so what? No body is perfect. Your probably not even perfect, but I won't even go there. Treat people the way you want to be treated, unless this is how you want to be treated. You know, its people like you who makes it so that no one wants to share their work. Writing is suppose to be fun and creative, not whatever your trying to make it out to be.**

 **Thirdly, people tend to act differently in stories than they do in the show, should I still not write them out to make them seem as if they are not humans, and have made no mistakes? No, because that would be boring. I like a story filled with drama, not snoozeville.**

 **Lastly, I have no understanding of anxiety attacks? Look, buddy, you can't judge me based on what I write. You don't know the crap I go through. Before you judge me, why don't you try to walk a mile in my shoes? Oh, and one more thing before I go, if you don't like something, then don't read. Its that simple.**

 **And to the people who review nice things about this story, I thank you all. And I promise that I will update as soon as I can think of the next chapter. Toddles!**

 **Tall, out!**


End file.
